


Not Again

by subak_jumokbap



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fire Alarms, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Neighbours, Strangers to Lovers, coincidental meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subak_jumokbap/pseuds/subak_jumokbap
Summary: “We seriously have to stop meeting like this,” Renjun comments, his eyes sparkling with delight, like he can’t believe they’re meeting in the most unconventional way for the third time in a row. “It was cute the first two times but it’s getting creepy.” Renjun crosses his arms against the table and peers forward. “Are you stalking me?”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 165
Collections: Markren Secret Santa 2020





	Not Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [applejwoos (kenmarcadeblues)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmarcadeblues/gifts).



> so this fic is basically fire alarm induced first meeting + ‘why do we keep meeting everywhere stop that’, or what i hope it turned out to be. It doesnt exactly have a plot,, just scenes of markren neighbourly shenanigans and how they got together. I hope it made you happy reading it ki! I had fun!
> 
> Mentions of small injury and blood. Skip para 2 and 3 if youre wary of that.

Like a lot of things in Mark’s life, this wasn’t supposed to happen. It was an _accident–_ that was the whole point. It’s not like he meant to trigger the fire alarms. He doesn’t think anyone ever does. Which is why he honestly thinks the glares his neighbours are sending him are a little bit much. Besides, he’s a _good_ neighbour, he’s sure Yuta and Jungwoo can attest to that. 

It’s just that he’d been a little muddleheaded the whole day. He somehow slept through his alarm and had to panic-run the whole way to campus. He came ten minutes late to his midterms but he’s more thankful than anything that he was allowed to take it despite not being on time. Then, like he’s been cursed to have a bad day, his right shoe gave up on him halfway through the afternoon which left him walking around with a flappy sole. Someone almost spilled their coffee on him in a cafe but because he avoided that, he bumped backwards into a chair and fell embarrassingly loud on his butt. He grazed his elbow on a sharp corner of a table on his way down and inevitably drew a large deal of attention to himself. It was horrifying. The cafe staff had immediately rushed to his help but he honestly hadn’t wanted anymore attention than he was already getting so he brushed them off with a flustered laugh saying it was okay and that ‘ _it’s just a little scratch ha ha!’._

The small commotion that had formed around him had him _begging_ the ground to swallow him whole. He left the cafe as soon as he managed to pick himself off the ground, with a bleeding elbow, no less. To make things more miserable, it started pouring on his way home and he was honestly too tired at that point to even question what sin he had committed for his day to go so wrong. 

He got back to his apartment exhausted, boiled water for ramen, forgot about it, got into the shower and almost jumped out of his skin when the fire alarms started going off. He frantically wrapped himself up in a bathrobe and came out to see smoke reaching his kitchen ceiling and the horrible realisation that _he_ had caused the fire alarms.

His heart dropped to his stomach.

He flew down in a mad rush to stop his landlady from calling the fire department because there wasn’t any fire (thank god), just a whole lot of smoke and steam. He didn’t even _know_ boiling water could produce so much smoke. He definitely learnt it the memorable way.

He reached the car park where the emergency gathering point is while panting, eyes wide when he comes to an extremely disgruntled crowd. The good thing, if one was to remain optimistic, was that the tenants in his complex are surprisingly _really_ well prepared for emergencies. The bad and more blaring thing, however, is that Mark has an angry mob of people to apologise to.

He explained hastily to his landlady and announced to everyone that it had been a false alarm. Which brings to the current situation. The dirty looks he gets make him wither. If the universe and his neighbourscould be kinder, or simply give him a break, he would be entirely grateful. The neighbours passing him by and complaining about having a horrible day should really hear about his. _He’s_ the one in a bathrobe at the carpark of his apartment complex apologising for evacuating all eight floors.

He’s so tired and embarrassed but he holds himself together. He stands awkwardly by the pathway leading out of the car park, bowing his head in apology as his neighbours pass him one after the other. They grumble, make harsh comments which make him wince but some have been nice. Yuta and Jungwoo were very understanding— they didn’t say much but they pat his back and tell him to be careful next time. 

He keeps his head low, feeling sorry and wanting it all to quickly end when someone asks him a question instead of shooting him a hurtful remark.

“Hey! I just moved in last week. I don’t really know what’s the vibe here.. and I was just wondering if this might be a normal occurrence?” 

Mark whips his head up. It’s a face he hasn’t seen before. He hadn’t known there was a new tenant. The new tenant doesn’t look disgruntled, which comes like a breath of fresh air. New tenant looks merely curious and friendly. Fluffy, curly hair falls over his inquisitive eyes and Mark should really not think about how he’s kind of cute because that’s inappropriate given the situation. He has probably ruined cute neighbour’s evening just like he did everyone else’s.

“I’m guessing it’s not? Because,” cute neighbour points his thumb back to the apartment building with a sheepish smile. “They seemed pretty angry. I just wanted to be sure if I should prepare for more of these kinds of-”

“No! God, _no_! _”_ Mark feels heat burning at the back of his neck. He’s giving quite the impression to the new neighbour on behalf of the whole apartment complex. Maybe it’s both their bad luck. Mark shakes his head. He’s pretty sure if he triggered the fire alarms off again he’ll be kicked out faster than a blink. “This does not happen frequently. I can swear on... my bathrobe.”

Cute neighbour smiles and a short laugh bubbles out of him. He does a very noticeable scan of Mark’s outfit and Mark sees him visibly hold back a wider grin. Mark wants to dissolve. 

“That’s a relief then.” Cute neighbour offers out an enthusiastic hand. “I’m Renjun. I’m in 05-01. I have to say, I’ve been experiencing all sorts of things just one week after moving here.”

Cute neighbour’s eyes twinkle and Mark knows it’s supposed to be a joke but he grimaces internally, knowing he had contributed to the eventful first week. “Mark,” he supplies in what he hopes is a very friendly tone to make up for everything that went wrong tonight for Renjun because of him. “I’m in 06-01— just one floor above you, coincidentally. I’m sorry for the inconvenience I’ve caused you tonight.”

“Oh, you’re alright. I was only watching a show when the alarms went off. And it seems like it inconvenienced you more than it did me anyway.” Renjun lets out a tiny laugh while he eyes Mark, like he’s testing whether or not it’s okay to joke about this when they’ve only just met. Mark doesn’t quite mind Renjun poking at his bathrobe fashion— it’s a much better response compared to all the others he’s received. Admittedly, it does kind of stings his (already hurt) pride because there is no way he’s in a mere bathrobe in front of a cute, new neighbour, and yet here he is. He laughs weakly, deeply wishes his existence to cease but Renjun’s smile turns more relaxed at the sound of it, like he’s relieved Mark is laughing along too. 

Renjun rubs his arm subconsciously. “I’m sorry if the neighbours are giving you a hard time. I know you didn’t cause it on purpose.” He pauses thoughtfully and tilts his head. “I hope?”

“Definitely not on purpose,” Mark wheezes. He makes an apologetic expression. “I’m sorry our first meeting had to go like this. I usually give much better first impressions.”

Renjun makes an ‘o’ with his mouth but a smile eases on his lips after. “On the contrary, I’ve never had anyone greet me in a bathrobe for the first time before.” Renjun _winks_ at him and it catches him completely off guard. Mark flusters but he laughs it off, glad that one less person in the complex is annoyed at him. He sucks in a breath and smiles genuinely for the first time tonight. 

“You’ll never be able to forget me now,” he says.

“Damn, bet this was your plan all along,” Renjun remarks with a playful smile. Mark stares at it, feeling a little dazed and only realises Renjun has stepped away when he blinks. Renjun cocks his head towards the building. “I guess I’ll head back up. I hope the landlady goes easy on you for your sake. I’ll see you around?”

Mark nods. “If you need help with anything, I’m just a floor up. And I’ll be properly dressed next time. Promise.”

Renjun’s lips curl up as he walks backwards. “I don’t know. You’re rocking that bathrobe, though.” 

Mark chokes a little but Renjun seems hardly sorry. He gives Mark a wave before he turns and goes on his way. Mark watches his retreating back and when he turns to see if there are any more people he should apologise to, he sees his landlady with the crossest expression on her face. He braces himself. His day couldn’t possibly get worse, right?

—

Mark’s taking a walk at the park. 

It’s late in the afternoon and he’d been bored out of his mind staring at his computer screen reading academic journals all morning. He figured taking a walk would do good to relax his eyes and freshen up his mind. The park’s not nearly crowded enough to cause discomfort although there are expectedly more kids than there would be on a weekday. 

It’s boisterous with the kids running and yelling about but a park wouldn’t be a park without them. The weather’s perfect for a stroll, a slight breeze humming in Mark’s ears, and the right amount of sun to allow him to gaze comfortably at the sky. He’s walking along the path aimlessly, hands in pockets as he avoids the kids cycling furiously past him. He ponders over grabbing a cup of coffee before he heads back when he spots a familiar face a distance ahead, and the very absurd situation the familiar face seems to be in. He does another take just to be sure and curiously makes his way over.

It’s a funny sight. A bunch of kids reaching only about waist-high, crowding around an adult and his bike, yelling at him with their chins tilted up indignantly. The adult looks down at them with an insulted face, clearly not backing down without a fight. They’re making quite the commotion, a not very cheerful one and a few eyes have strayed towards them judgmentally. Mark doesn’t know what could have led to such a situation and he’s not about to leave without finding out (and possibly save the victim of the kids’ vicious insults).

“You can’t just say that to people!” The bike owner frowns down at the kids. They start to get rowdy as they each counter him, which leads to them talking over each other heatedly. “But it’s the truth!” Mark manages to catch, and “It’s an ugly colour!”

The bike owner takes in an offended breath. “You take that back!”

“No!” The kids grin smugly and stick their tongues out at him. 

“Where are your parents! I’m gonna tell them how rude you are being to kind strangers!” 

“Renjun!” Mark shouts, waving a hand up in the air when he sees Renjun advancing towards the kids. Renjun halts mid step at the call of his name, blinking around like he thinks he’s misheard it. The kids crowding around him take that moment to flee. Renjun frowns when he sees that there’s not one single little devil whose parents he can rat out to but his expression eases upon noticing Mark coming over.

“I have no idea what I’ve just witnessed,” Mark remarks amusedly, coming to stand with Renjun by his bike. 

Renjun grimaces. “It’s better you pretend you didn’t see anything.”

“Hmm. I’m afraid I’m already invested.”

“I’ll save you the suspense, neighbour. It’s a story with no happy ending.”

Mark shrugs, smiling. “Tell me anyway.”

Renjun laughs at Mark’s persistent interest and concedes. “You wanna walk?” he asks and Mark shrugs to say ‘ _sure’_ so Renjun starts them walking, holding his bike on his left while Mark flanks his right. 

“I like to come here to cycle during the weekends. My old apartment isn’t that far away from here actually. For some reason these annoying kids always seem to pick on me whenever I ride past the playground. I have no idea why. I’m convinced they’re the evilest little creatures.” Renjun turns and looks at him seriously in the eyes, like he’s giving important life advice. “They simply don’t care about your feelings. They just say the meanest things on their little minds. Do _not_ be fooled by their adorable appearance.”

Mark laughs. “What did they even say to you?”

Renjun rolls his eyes. “Made fun of my bike. Called her ugly, said pink is a ridiculous colour for a bike like I don’t already know? I didn’t choose this colour,” Renjun gestures wildly at his bike, “but it’s not like a bunch of six year olds were going to listen to me justify myself. They just like to agitate people and I just happen to be easily agitated.”

Mark can’t help but laugh. It’s not because he thinks Renjun’s pink bike is funny, rather, he thinks Renjun is. He thinks it’s fair. Renjun had caught him in a mere bathrobe after angering a whole building with a false fire and now he’d caught Renjun having beef with a bunch of kids insulting his salient pink bike. It makes him feel a little better about their first encounter because now they’ve each seen the other in not very flattering situations.

“So, why is your bike pink?”

Renjun scrunches his face. “Best friend thought it was a funny birthday gift.”

“You could spray-paint over it?” Mark suggests but one look at Renjun’s face gives him the answer. “Ah, your ego’s too big to let your friend’s little prank win you.”

“There’s nothing wrong with pink,” Renjun states indignantly.

“Oh, of course not,” Mark makes a show of agreeing.

“So there’s no reason for me to spray-paint over it,” he states, although now it sounds more like he’s looking for Mark’s affirmation rather than proving a point.

Mark gives it to him. “No reason indeed,” he agrees, biting back a smile. The persistence is cute to see. “I think you’re rocking the pink, though,” he says, giving Renjun a playful glint of his eyes. 

Realisation shines on Renjun’s face and he barks out a laugh. “Should have seen that coming,” he admits. He lets out a loud sigh. “So that’s my story of how I get bullied regularly by kids. What about you? What brings you to the park today?”

Mark hums, hands in his pockets as he strolls. “Wanted to go for a short walk. But then I met a neighbour and his cool pink bike. So I’m trying to get to know him better.”

Renjun makes a show of nodding approvingly. “Very neighbourly of you.” He leans closer to Mark like he’s about to tell a secret. “I heard getting ice-cream is a good way to know someone.”

“Oh?” Mark glances at him, catching his mischievous smile. Mark lets a smile play on his own lips. “I’ve never heard of that before.”

Renjun backs away and holds a finger in the air. “Factually proven. _I_ did the research.” He points his finger up ahead at the bridge across the pond where Mark sees an ice-cream stand parked at the end of it. “They surprisingly have the sickest pistachio ice-cream in this city.”

“No way,” Mark gasps. “I love pistachio.”

Renjun’s eyes gleam brightly. Mark doesn’t have to ask to know Renjun loves pistachio too. He thinks Renjun’s reaction is adorable. Renjun does a little skip out of excitement that Mark doesn’t think Renjun realises himself. Renjun glances at him, his smile never fading. Renjun nudges Mark’s elbow with his. “I think we’ll get along just fine, neighbour.”

Mark thinks so too. Considering they’ve done nothing but embarrass themselves in front of each other, Mark thinks they’re off to a brilliant start of a stellar friendship.

—

Mark thinks this is getting a little out of hand. 

He watches amusedly as Renjun approaches the table, donned in a neat tuxedo with his hair handsomely gelled up, a tinkling laugh tumbling out from his lips. He’s too distracted in his conversation with his companion to notice Mark at the table but when he takes a seat and turns his head to the side, he literally jumps in surprise. Mark would feel sorry if he wasn’t too busy laughing.

“What the fuck!” Renjun takes a hand to his chest, eyeing Mark with puzzled, wide eyes. He takes in a few deep breaths to collect himself while Mark continues to laugh.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Renjun asks in disbelief. He squints and pokes Mark’s cheek with his index finger. “Are you real or did I drink too much wine?”

Mark laughs, gently pulling Renjun’s finger away from his face. “How many glasses did you have?”

“None,” Renjun says surely but a smile creeps up his lips. “Seriously, what are you doing here?”

“I know one of the grooms,” Mark answers. “Ten and I go a long way back. Which of them are you here for?”

“Kun. He was my mentor for a project I did last year and I practically bulldozed into his life from then. I made sure there was no way he was getting rid of me so here I am at the most important event of his life.”

“How noble of you,” Mark comments, perching his chin on his palm as he rests his elbow on the table. Renjun laughs and leans back against the white silk covered chair, turning fully to engage Mark. Mark feels a little overcome by the blunt attention because there are other people at this table too, including Renjun’s companion. Yet none of them seem to mind the two of them having a conversation on their own— busy with their own conversations themselves— so Mark accepts the attention flatteringly.

“We seriously have to stop meeting like this,” Renjun comments, his eyes sparkling with delight, like he can’t believe they’re meeting in the most unconventional way for the third time in a row. “It was cute the first two times but it’s getting creepy.” Renjun crosses his arms against the table and peers forward. “Are you stalking me?”

Mark scoffs. “You’re not rich enough to kidnap. I have no reasons to stalk you.”

“You could be a serial killer.”

Mark leans forward on his palm and beckons Renjun to come nearer. Renjun squints suspiciously at him but obliges. Mark whispers lowly into his ear. “Bingo. I know where you live.”

Renjun ducks his head, looking a little flustered, unlikely at the joke so it’s probably because of how Mark is whispering in his ear. But Renjun is smooth and he hides it behind a laugh that he lets out under his breath. He turns his head just enough to meet Mark’s eyes. This close, Mark sees Renjun’s bright ones clearly, sees the remarkable slope of his nose and falls a little dizzy under the enchantment of his smile. He tries not to stare.

“But what are the odds of two serial killers meeting each other? Would you say the same as three consecutive unusual encounters?” Renjun whispers back to him devilishly before pulling away, a sparkle dancing in his eyes. 

“I guess I’ll have to keep you in my sights tonight to find out,” Mark says in a playful tone, and Renjun smiles coyly at that. 

“Or you could dance with me,” Renjun throws out casually, watching Mark’s reaction to see how Mark accepts it.

Mark’s heart literally jolts in excitement. He should have known what their little, flirty exchange would lead up to but he’s still unprepared. He’s flustered and flattered and he honestly thinks dancing with Renjun might be the highlight of his night (no offence to the couple getting married). It’s not every day he bumps into a pretty neighbour at a wedding asking him for a dance. He’s not stupid and he knows how to seize an opportunity when he sees one.

He tries not to let his enthusiasm expose himself. He gives Renjun a cool quirk of his brows and offers out a hand across the table. “If you don’t mind me stepping on your shoes.”

Renjun slides his palm over Mark’s with a smile, his skin rough and warm over Mark’s own. He shrugs nonchalantly. “I’ll just step on your shoe for every time you step on mine.” 

Mark laughs and stands, pulling Renjun with him towards the dance floor.

“I don’t actually know how to dance.”

“Does anyone really?” Renjun says lightly. “Here put your hand on my shoulder and I’ll hold your waist.”

Mark does as instructed, sliding his hands carefully onto Renjun’s shoulder, meeting his eyes for a form of confirmation. Renjun nods in encouragement and he relaxes when Renjun’s hand rests on his waist mannerly, a gentle touch that eases the stiffness of his body. Renjun holds his gaze warmly, his right hand clapped with Renjun’s left and they glide slowly across the dance floor. Renjun leads them as they move along to the slow, romantic music playing from the speakers. It’s supposed to be intimate, Mark guesses, but they’re both a little awkward and out of place and they can’t help but let out little laughs at every silly mistake. Mark finds it cute how Renjun scrunches his nose every time he laughs. It’s fun, a warm soothing glaze over Mark’s heart with every ringing of Renjun’s laughter.

“Who did you come here with?” Mark asks. “I hope I didn’t steal you away from a plus one.”

“Jaemin. He’s my best friend and also my partner for the project Kun mentored that I mentioned. Definitely not a plus one. More like one I’d like to minus from my life actually. Annoys the hell out of me most of the time.”

“Is he the one who gave you the pink bike?”

“Oh my god, yes it’s him!” Renjun laughs. “He’s the reason kids bully me.”

“I have a feeling that would make him happy to hear,” Mark remarks as they waltz slowly around the perimeter of the dance floor.

“Please don’t tell him that unless you want me to step on your shoes the whole night.” Renjun smiles at him and Mark finds that he likes getting them. “What about you? Anyone accompanying you tonight?”

“A friend who literally grew up with Ten and I. He’s the photographer for tonight. Look, there he is.” Mark jerks his head behind Renjun’s shoulder and Renjun turns back to catch a glimpse. 

Johnny’s busy clicking his camera away at the happy couple, squatting, standing and tilting his camera at different angles as his camera shutter sounds endlessly. Renjun turns back around and looks Mark in the eyes. “He’s very handsome,” he notes clearly.

Mark accidentally steps on Renjun’s right foot. He winces, mouthing out a sorry to a very amused Renjun.

“He’s single, if you’re interested,” Mark clears his throat. He makes it a point to avert Renjun’s gaze, looking somewhere over Renjun’s shoulder. He feels a little hurt at the drop of interest in _him_ and then a little silly for feeling this way. He’s a grown twenty-three year old, he shouldn’t want someone’s attention this bad.

“Oh I’m sure he’s nice, but he’s not really my type,” Renjun hums. 

Mark subconsciously grips Renjun’s shoulder tighter but Renjun doesn’t point it out. Renjun simply guides them gliding smoothly across the floor. Mark’s careful when he brings his eyes to level with Renjun’s again. He swallows. “What’s your type then?”

Renjun seems to have been waiting for the question because he stifles a smile. He takes a second to pretend to ponder before he shrugs a shoulder and gives Mark a secretive curl of his lips that has Mark’s heart beating out of time. “I guess... cute boys who step on my feet.”

Mark coughs, almost choking on his own saliva and Renjun laughs at him, looking proud at the disaster he’s turned Mark into. Mark tries uselessly to control the fluster from showing on his face. He ends up choking out a laugh that harmonises with Renjun’s own. His chest swells with silent pride at how much Renjun’s laughing because of him. It’s the only thing that soothes over his embarrassment. He collects himself and shakes his head and Renjun bites his lips to prevent any more laughter from spilling out. 

Mark gets braver with how loose they are around each other now and he sends Renjun what he _knows_ is a dizzying smile. He intentionally steps lightly over Renjun’s toes. Renjun quirks a brow at the slight pressure over his shoe. 

“I guess this means I can get your number then,” Mark says boldly. Renjun blinks at him, like he hadn’t expected Mark to say it but his face breaks into a pleased smile.

He hums. “I guess you can.”

Mark does get his number when they return to the table after a few more songs. They talk to mostly each other throughout the rest of the wedding and Mark’s not sorry for it at all. He has a stupid smile on his face even after it ends and when Ten asks him how the wedding went, he tells him that it had been perfect.

—

They text quite frequently after the wedding. It started with Renjun sending Mark a meme of a fire alarm that reminded him of Mark and had Mark choking on his dinner. Mark had replied, then Renjun texted back and the next day it continued and it just never really stopped. They gossip about their other neighbours and Mark promises to introduce Renjun to Yuta and Jungwoo to which Renjun promises to introduce Mark to Yangyang and Jeno in return. 

Despite texting back and forth for about two weeks now, they haven’t bumped into each other again and while Mark kind of, possibly, _really_ wants to meet Renjun and laugh at his jokes in person and not just giggle stupidly over text, he’s slightly hesitant. For all he knows, he could be the only one wanting this to go somewhere further. What if Renjun had just been flirting with him for the fun of it? Renjun hadn’t made any moves nor implied that he had wanted to hangout with Mark after the wedding despite being the bolder one. It feeds Mark’s doubts every time he mulls over it. 

The thing is, Mark’s grown to be extremely intrigued and curious about Renjun. He’s charmed, like a fool, over the silly videos and voice messages Renjun sends him. And he kind of, possibly, _really_ wants to ask Renjun out and hold his hand. Ha ha.

So he’s a little pathetic, he knows. 

But he’s not a coward. He’s a nervous over-thinker _and_ a determined man so a combination of the two explains why he’s currently surveying an art exhibit to see if it’s perfect for a first date. He wants to at least try before Renjun possibly rejects him and leaves him crying into his pillow at night. Okay, maybe not _cry_ but the point is he’s not going to give up on a cute boy who might possibly be interested in him without even trying to make a move. 

Renjun’s mentioned before in passing that he enjoys going to local shows and art galleries just for the heck of it— for the adventure and fresh ideas, he had later explained. It crazily matches with what Mark likes to do sometimes during his weekends and it’s coincidental enough to feel like fate. Foolish, Mark thinks to believe in fate but Mark believes it might be a sign.

It’s actually the opening day of the art exhibit. It’s by a new artist who’s trying to break out into the industry and work their way up by starting with a show in their home state. They’re unknown, not that it matters to Mark, and if anything it makes Mark feel excited to be watching the starting steps of new talent. It seems he isn’t the only one because there’s a noticeable crowd around him, not too large but a size fair enough to make the place feel buzzing with energy and hopes of a lived-out dream.

The exhibit is simple yet refreshing, a mess that feels organised with different themes in each room. The art pieces in the exhibit are by far one of the more riveting ones Mark’s seen in a while and he finds that he likes it, how the art pieces make him think upon first glance rather than having him admire them without understanding. Most of the times, he gets the feeling the artists are trying hard to be profound, which repels him away, but this one feels genuine. It feels like they’re creating whatever they like and it’s not up to the audience to perceive, it’s up to the audience to learn how the artist had perceived it. It’s establishing superiority you feel you deserve through art and making others bend down to you. It’s narcissistic in one perspective, but it’s pretty cool. 

Mark thinks Renjun would love it.

He flutters about the rooms of the exhibit, taking note of which pieces he would love for Renjun to see. He’s minding his own business while he enjoys himself when he feels someone tapping his shoulder. He thinks he might have been blocking the view of the sculpture he’s looking at and steps aside to let whoever it is get a better look. What he gets instead is a light, fluttery laugh and his name spoken in a voice that makes his heart spiral in panic. 

“Mark, hey.”

Mark whips his head back so fast he almost stumbles but Renjun grabs a hold of his wrist before it happens and tugs him back down. It’s his smile that has Mark rooted in place but it makes his mind drift away into the clouds. Renjun’s smile is shy and exhilarated, like Renjun hadn’t expected to see him here but is happy to, and he doesn’t hide it at all. Mark feels his breath get stolen away.

“Fuck,” he blurts out without meaning to because like always, his brain makes him very unimpressive in situations he can’t afford to be in.

“I’m sorry?” Renjun says, a little offended as he lets go of Mark’s wrist and holds his own hand against his chest, like he’d just regretted doing something he hadn’t thought he would.

“No, I didn’t mean that,” Mark wheezes, quick to clear up any misunderstanding. “I’m sorry that wasn’t meant for you. It was for me. I was just caught by surprise.” He shakes his head to stop himself from rambling. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh. I heard about the exhibit and found myself free today so I thought why not,” Renjun explains, looking at Mark a little weirdly because Mark _is_ acting weird. Renjun watches him and wonders if he did something wrong to warrant such a reaction. Something passes his face and he looks a little hesitant. “I’m sorry, I should have asked first— are you here with someone?”

“No,” Mark says immediately. ‘ _I was supposed to bring you here next weekend ha ha’_ he thinks in silent despair and forces out a smile. “Uh, you?”

“Just me,” Renjun smiles but it’s quick to be replaced by a growing frown. “Am I bothering you? You seem very uncomfortable. I can leave if you want? it’s just that I saw you here and I thought I’d come and disturb you a little but you already seem widely disturbed. Maybe I should—”

“Wait no, _no_.” It’s Mark this time who holds on to Renjun’s wrist. Renjun stops after taking a step back, curious eyes waiting for Mark to speak. “I, uh, this is gonna sound weird.” Mark swallows. “Truth, or lie to make myself seem sane?”

“Truth,” Renjun smiles amusedly as he takes a step closer back to where he originally was instead of away, like Mark had said the right thing to make him stay. “We both have seen each other in interesting situations. I think nothing could make me think worse of you.”

“Truth then.” 

Renjun nods. Mark sucks in a breath and lets out a flustered, delirious laugh that comes out a little loud and turns annoyed heads back briefly. Renjun ducks his head from embarrassment because of the stares (traitor) but he steps closer anyway (forgiven) to gain privacy where Mark can talk to him quietly. Renjun blinks at him, expecting him to explain himself but Mark doesn’t do that immediately. He chooses to bring them to a corner where they aren’t getting in people’s ways and keeps them safe from the risk of being overheard. He fidgets with Renjun standing in front of him and Renjun bites his lips while he watches him.

“What is it? You being nervous is making me nervous.”

“It’s nothing! The truth is simply that I was here to check this place out. Like you were.”

“Okay?”

Mark exhales. “Because I wanted to bring you here on a date.”

Renjun’s eyes light up. Mark notes that they always do when he’s pleased but he doesn’t blush. Mark is the one that does.

Renjun laughs, sounding happy and Mark feels himself caving in from embarrassment. “Why would that make you think I’d find you insane?”

“Because I feel like you’d judge me! Who would want to date a loser who surveys a place for a first date?”

Renjun holds back a laugh, Mark can tell, and he appreciates it. His ego is very easily bruised.

“I like it though. It means you’re serious about it.” Renjun smiles. “I’m not judging you, if you’re so worried about impressing me.”

“Honest?”

Renjun controls his smile from growing wider. He nods genuinely. “Honest.” His eyes turn bright and sparkly and he bounces on his heels. “Can this be one?”

“One?”

“A date! If you don’t mind I’d like for this to be a date.” Renjun smiles at him, eager and hopeful and Mark is too dazed by the turn of events to speak. But he nods. 

Renjun beams.

So it turns into a date. Their first one.

Renjun’s hand is small in his but it’s warm and reassuring. Renjun’s excited and is always tugging Mark off somewhere to see an art piece before a crowd forms around it. Mark had been a little stunned at first from how Renjun’s hand had slipped into his naturally and how Renjun doesn’t seem nervous at all. But Mark’s brain catches up and he curls his fingers more securely around Renjun’s, which elicits a pleased smile from him. They enjoy themselves at the exhibit without regard for time and when they leave, Mark offers to take Renjun out for dinner.

When the date comes to an end, Mark walks Renjun all the way to the front of his apartment and they linger in front of Renjun’s door talking about silly little things just to stretch the date a little longer. Every extra second encourages Mark to be bolder and he ends up kissing Renjun’s cheek on impulse. Renjun blushes and Mark stares in wonder, trying to comprehend how Renjun could possibly feel shy now, after literally initiating everything the whole night. It makes Mark feel a little sorry. The date was supposed to be his plan. 

Mark looms close over him. Renjun’s cheeks are dusted a pretty pink and he stands idly in front of his door, looking up at Mark with a smile. He cheekily tells Mark that Mark can do it on his lips next time. Mark doesn’t wait for a next time. Mark closes in and holds Renjun by his nape, the warmth on his hand producing goosebumps on the back of Renjun’s neck and calming them down the same. Renjun lets out a tiny gasp from surprise but Mark swallows that and caresses his cheek. He feels the heat of Renjun’s face against his palm as he kisses Renjun slow so that Renjun can catch up and enjoy it too. 

Renjun does. He catches up in no time and smiles, teases with his tongue and kisses like how he smiles— sweet, alluring and wicked. He’s eager, he always is around Mark and Mark loves it. Loves that Renjun gets excited around him. 

Mark thinks kisses on the first dates are usually shy but this isn’t. It feels like stepping in a whole world he’s been missing out on. Renjun holds his face and kisses him a little longer and his heart beats loudly at how much Renjun is enjoying the kiss. The way Renjun kisses him makes him light and giddy and it drives him absolutely crazy. They part before Mark’s brain goes dangerously stupid and Mark has to breathe in deep to ground himself back down. Renjun chuckles breathlessly, cradling his cheeks while gazing into his eyes. 

“That was nice.”

“It was,” Mark agrees breathily, staring at Renjun’s shiny lips.

“Let’s go on a second date,” Renjun decides, his hands holding on to the collar of Mark’s shirt like he doesn’t want to part.

Mark’s heart starts getting excited again. “I can do that.”

“Okay,” Renjun laughs. “You know where to pick me up.”

Mark nods, eyes trailing back up to Renjun’s face, watching how flushed his cheeks are. “A great one staircase away. I’ll try not to be late.”

Renjun likes the joke because he smiles, or maybe Renjun just likes him. “So this is goodnight then,” Renjun says, looking right into his eyes, like he’s testing him and waiting to see how he’ll respond.

Mark doesn’t answer, not verbally at least. He leans in and leaves a light kiss at the side of Renjun’s neck, the spot he’d been eyeing the entire minute after they kissed. Just a mere press of lips but Renjun’s breath hitches and he tips forward on his toes, his fingers curling around Mark’s collar. Mark smiles at Renjun’s response, sort of hoping Renjun would react that way. He pulls back, flutters his eyes open and sees Renjun staring at him with something dark in his eyes. He smiles unabashedly and Renjun lets out a scoff that sounds tight.

“Tease,” Renjun whispers but his eyes shine bright. Eager, like he always is.

Mark doesn’t blame him. Mark’s honestly eager too but he puts on his gentleman smile and takes a step back. “Goodnight, Renjun.”

He makes Renjun step into the apartment before he leaves to his own one floor away.

Like they hadn’t wanted the date to simply end, they texted back and forth for hours before they both fell asleep. The sun had risen by the time they both closed their eyes. Mark plans a second date after he wakes and he asks Renjun out the next weekend. A whole lot more dates happen after the second one and Mark officially introduces Renjun as his boyfriend after the fourth one.

It just gets better and better. 

—

Renjun’s in Mark’s apartment this time. They go back and forth between each other’s that the landlady comes to find Renjun in Mark’s apartment and Mark in Renjun’s sometimes. Mark daydreams about moving in together on some days but that’s a topic for another time. Right now, Renjun’s claimed territory over his couch, somehow finding himself in a rush to complete his assignment before the clock strikes midnight. There’s still hours to go and going by how efficient Renjun works when he has his mind set to it, Mark knows Renjun can complete it in three hours, tops. 

Renjun has his glasses on and he’s sitting cross-legged with his laptop perched on his lap. Mark decides to be a good boyfriend and make them dinner, college student style— two packets of ramen straight from the pot. He doesn’t disturb Renjun, hasn’t been actually, ever since Renjun had whipped out his laptop and stayed in that position for the past hour. Mark has been going about his own apartment silently, doing his own things, mostly sitting on the floor with his head leaning against Renjun’s shin as he reads through scholar articles for one of his modules.

It was only when his stomach started rumbling that he decided to make them something to eat. He’s waiting for the water to boil and like how it always is cooking ramen, it’s taking too long and he’s not the most patient person. So he leaves it and trails to the doorway of the kitchen where he leans against one side, arms crossed over his chest as he watches Renjun quietly for no reason other than the fact that he simply likes watching him.

“I wish you would stop staring at me,” Renjun voices without raising his head.

Mark doesn’t feel guilty for being caught. “This is my apartment. I can look at whatever I want.”

“It’s very distracting.”

Mark lifts his shoulder off the wall. He raises a brow even if Renjun doesn’t look at him. The answer fuels his ego. “Is it?”

“Extremely. Makes me want to stare back at you all the time.”

Mark laughs, his chest rumbling warmly. He stalks over to Renjun and stands in front of him. He waits for Renjun to look up at him and Renjun does so with a resigned sigh, shutting his laptop down halfway to show that Mark has his attention. Mark opens his palms up between them above Renjun’s laptop and Renjun slaps his own albeit gently over his. Mark holds his hands, his thumb caressing the back of them while he smiles at him like a child. 

“Am I still being distracting?”

“Yes.”

Mark likes the answer. He lets go of one hand to card through Renjun’s hair and Renjun weakens at the touch, his shoulders easing and his head turning involuntarily into Mark’s palm. 

“I’m making us dinner,” Mark tells him softly.

Renjun hums, pushing his laptop aside with his free hand and pulling Mark closer with the other. Mark’s knees hit the edge of the couch. “Ramen?”

“Ramen.”

Renjun laughs and Mark bends down to steal the sound away. Renjun meets his lips sweetly and he can feel how tired Renjun is. He complies with kissing Renjun languid and slow, satisfied simply with knowing that this is enough for Renjun. He curls his hand at the back of Renjun’s neck and knees onto the couch in the space where Renjun has uncrossed his legs. Renjun cradles Mark’s jaw to reel him in and kiss him deeper and slower and it makes Mark’s stomach swirl. 

Mark is about to climb onto the couch to kiss Renjun stupid for a long time when a loud, insistent ringing blasts through the apartment, making Mark’s heart jump frantically. They part instantly, expressions of shock and confusion mirroring on their faces. Renjun blinks at him and his brows furrow deep. “Mark?” He asks, his tone rising in pitch, edging on panic. 

“I swear it couldn’t have been me,” Mark mutters but he stumbles off the couch and races towards the kitchen to check. Renjun doesn’t hesitate to rush in his trail.

The kitchen, thankfully, is free of any fire or smoke but Mark’s hand is still shaky when he turns off the stove.

“Oh, thank god,” Renjun heaves out when he slides frenziedly into the kitchen. The alarm still rings incessantly throughout the apartment. He grabs Mark’s hand and pulls him briskly towards the door. “Come on! Let’s get out of here.”

“You thought _I_ caused the fire alarms to go off?” Mark asks offendedly as they climb down the staircase in a rush. 

“It did happen once!” Renjun yells back at him.

“I can’t believe you!”

“ _You_ thought you set it off too!”

Renjun has a point. Mark’s heart is still hammering from the thought that _he_ had somehow triggered the alarms again. But he still feels insulted that Renjun had thought it was _him._

“Jun!”

“Babe! Can we _escape_ first, argue later?”

When they gather at the carpark, they’re told it was a false alarm set off by too much smoke, a similar case to Mark’s all over again. This time though, Mark stands tall with broad shoulders because he isn’t the guilty one. It isn’t until they’re walking back to the lift lobby that they see Yuta muttering apologies with his head bowed down, in a pair of shorts and nothing else. Mark empathises and relates to him more than anyone else would.

“Our floor might be cursed,” Mark says lightly in an attempt to lift Yuta’s mood when he passes him. 

Yuta smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck. “We better warn Jungwoo then.” Yuta gives Renjun a look. “You better not hang around our floor too much.”

“I’ll take the advice. My apartment it is from now,” Renjun laughs. They bid Yuta a quick farewell and offer him nice words to cheer him up before they leave. It’s only when they’re climbing up the stairs, hand-in-hand that Renjun brings the topic up again.

Renjun sways coyly into Mark’s side, leaning into him as he mutters out, “You’re not actually mad, are you?”

No, but Mark doesn’t want to be appeased so easily. “I’m mad _and_ hurt.”

“Aww come on!” Renjun whines, hooking his arm with Mark’s and perches his chin on Mark’s shoulder. He knows what Mark is weak for and he’s using it to get Mark to forgive him. Mark doesn’t relent yet, remaining steadfast as he stomps up the stairs with Renjun clinging to him like a koala. “I’m _sorry_. It’s just I’m reminded of you whenever a fire alarm comes up. You can’t blame me for that.”

It _is_ how they first met and if it weren’t for that eventful meeting, who knows what they would have been now. Renjun must sense that Mark’s starting to ease up so he pushes further. “You’re reminded of me at the mention of the colour pink too, right? See, it can’t be helped.”

They’re on the sixth floor landing, making their way down the corridor back to Mark’s apartment. Mark sighs, looking at Renjun who still hasn’t let him go in the slightest. It’s true, the colour pink does remind him of Renjun now. But it’s not just pink. A lot of things remind him of Renjun. There are too many things to list them all down but he likes that Renjun always comes to his mind. And he’s pleased that it’s the same for Renjun too.

“Maybe you’re right,” Mark murmurs concededly as he fumbles with his keys to unlock the door.

Renjun smiles. He knows from the tone of Mark’s voice that Mark isn’t mad at him. He kisses Mark’s cheek just in case. “I’m always right.”

Renjun enters behind Mark and sticks himself to Mark’s back with arms hugging Mark’s waist, waddling in as Mark brings them to the kitchen. Mark looks at the pot of water that’s gone cold and feels all the laziness in his bones.

He turns his head over his shoulder back at Renjun. “Order in?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll order it. You should go back to your assignment. Time’s ticking.”

Renjun sighs and detaches himself, making his way dejectedly to the couch. Mark joins him a little later after clearing things up in the kitchen. He settles on the floor with his head resting against Renjun’s shin again like before. Renjun’s fingers come to bury themselves in his hair, running through it mindlessly while Mark scrolls through the takeout menu on his phone. Renjun’s touch is light and calming and Mark hums contentedly as Renjun’s fingers thread through his hair.

“Hey, I was thinking,” Renjun murmurs.

“Hmm?”

“We could move in together.”

Mark’s finger freezes mid-scroll and he tilts his chin up to look back at Renjun. He gets a view of Renjun looking down at him, face purposefully blank to not give away his opinion on the matter. Renjun is waiting for his reaction first because Renjun isn’t sure how receptive he is to the idea.

Mark really, really likes the idea. 

His chest thrums warmly and he can’t help the happy grin blooming on his face. “Yeah?”

Renjun laughs, bending down to kiss his forehead. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! Look forward to other fics in the markren secret santa 2020 collection!!


End file.
